Warriors
by Wizards-Spirits
Summary: 1945. Hôtel Lutetia. Tony regarde les photos, les centaines de noms des morts. Il en cherche, pour faire son deuil. OS TIVA, inspiré de La Rafle.


**1945**

**Fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale**

Fin ? Pas encore. Du moins, pas pour tout le monde…

* * *

><p>Nous sommes à l'hôtel Lutetia, à Paris.<p>

Aujourd'hui, des milliers d'affiches sont punaisées contre des panneaux de bois. Sur les photos exposées, on voit des sourires, on voit des moments d'une vie aujourd'hui effacés, on voit des milliers de visages... A l'étage supérieur, tout est calme. Une dizaine d'enfants dorment paisiblement. Certains font encore des cauchemars de l'enfer qu'ils ont vécu. D'autres rêvent de retrouver leurs parents, ou juste un proche… Mais tous savent qu'il est peu probable que cela se produise… Au rez-de-chaussée, alors que la nuit tombe, des hommes, des femmes, portent encore, mais avec fierté, l'étoile jaune. Ils attendent. Ne sait-on jamais qui pourrait venir… ?

Aujourd'hui, des centaines, des milliers de personnes sont venues, ont arraché des photos, ont pleuré, ont hurlé. Certains sont venus avec l'espoir, et sont repartis avec la vérité : leurs proches sont morts dans les camps, dans des souffrances qu'ils n'osent pas imaginer… Seule quelques centaines de personnes ont survécues. Seules quelques personnes retourneront chez eux avec le sourire…

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur un jeune homme. Il mesure un bon mètre 80. Il dépasse beaucoup des hommes déjà présents dans la salle. Ses cheveux sont courts, bruns, coiffés avec une dose de gel pour les laisser bien en place en dessous de son chapeau. Il balaye la salle de ses profonds yeux verts, puis avance vers une infirmière, toute de blanc habillée. Il entend en arrière-plan les pleurs des familles, les affiches qu'on enlève sur des panneaux alors qu'on découvre que la personne recherchée est décédée durant les années précédentes… Il sent son cœur s'accélérer. Il a fait une centaine de kilomètres pour venir. Il a peur, au fond, car il sait que la personne qu'il recherche doit être morte… Il se sent fébrile. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas à l'annonce fatidique.

**- Vous ****cherchez ****quelqu****'****un ?** demande la jeune femme dont une cicatrice zèbre le visage.

Il hoche la tête en ôtant son béret et le portant contre sa poitrine. Il est encore vêtu de son uniforme de militaire. Il a tout de même froid, mais peut-être est-ce aussi du au stress. Parfois, on préfère ignorer la vérité, mais il se torture bien trop depuis quelques jours. Il veut savoir. Il veut faire son deuil.

**- Oui, ma fiancée.**

**- Les femmes sont répertoriées vers le fond, à droite. Prenez votre temps.**

Elle lui adresse un léger sourire et place une main sur son avant-bras. Elle a appris que ce geste peut réconforter dans des situations pareilles.

**- Bon courage.**

**- Je vous remercie.**

Il resserre son béret dans ses mains et longe les couloirs, évitant quelques personnes. Il prend son temps. Il a l'impression que tout se passe au ralenti. Il voit des femmes pleurer. Il voit des enfants à califourchon au sol, secoués de sanglots. Il se sent nauséeux.

Anthony Dinozzo est militaire. Il s'est engagé il y a 5 ans. Il avait 17 ans. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il devrait vivre cette guerre. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir autant de souffrance dans son pays. Il pense à tout ce qu'il a vécu, le long des panneaux de bois…

Aujourd'hui, il recherche une femme, plus jeune que lui. Il l'a tout de suite aimé. Il l'a tout de suite désiré. Il se souvient de son visage souriant lorsqu'il l'avait croisé pour la première fois, dans le boulevard de la Butte Montmartre. Elle portait une belle robe rouge, avec des chaussures à talons qui lui allongeaient les jambes, et elle avait lâché ses cheveux. Ce jour-là, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle portait l'étoile jaune. Mais lui ne l'avait jamais prise en compte. Il ne voyait pas la différence entre les juifs et les autres. Il était né comme eux, il avait vécu comme eux, il voulait grandir comme eux.

C'était en 1941.

Il avait 18 ans.

Elle était jeune, il le savait. Ça se voyait. Mais chaque jeudi, il revenait lorsqu'il le pouvait dans le quartier, la cherchant des yeux. Ils échangeaient des regards, des sourires. Une fois il s'était assis à un banc, et elle était passée 3 fois pour le revoir. Il la désirait de plus en plus. Pourtant, il ne la connaissait pas. Et, selon beaucoup de ses collègues, il ne fallait pas qu'il se lie à elle.

Mais il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait.

Un jour, il l'avait vu faire un tour de manège, avec un jeune homme dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, et il était juif. A ce moment-là, les lieux publics n'étaient pas encore interdits aux juifs… Lorsque le carrousel s'est arrêté, le gérant était venu hurler ses mécontentements. Il ne s'était pas posé la question, et était aller s'interposer. Il l'avait à moitié menacé. Enfin, les frères et sœurs juifs l'avaient remercié. La jeune femme lui avait plaqué un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir. Il avait frissonné de tout son long.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit, avant la Rafle organisée en juillet 1942…

Il se souvient encore de son visage terrorisé lorsqu'il avait du forcer la porte de son appartement. Elle était au milieu de son salon, tenant fermement sa sœur contre elle. Leur frère, lui, était planté devant elle, points serrés en signe de future défense s'ils employaient une quelconque violence. Tony avait été troublé, elle aussi visiblement. Il avait lu son nom sur la feuille. Ari, Ziva et Tali David. Les parents étaient absents. Lorsqu'il avait dit le prénom de Ziva, il avait senti un tremblement longer sa colonne vertébrale. Puis l'agent qui l'accompagnait leur avait ouvertement traité de parasites, en leur demandant de rassembler leurs affaires. Au milieu des cris, des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, des pleurs, des aboiements de chiens… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'emmener la juive… Il n'avait envie d'emmener personne. Il n'était pas devenu militaire pour ça. Mais il le fallait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il ne l'avait pas revu, jusqu'au vélodrome d'Hiver. Il l'avait aperçue, assise sur les marches au premier. Ils s'étaient regardés. Mais elle lui avait adressé des yeux assassins. Puis il était parti pour Beaune-la-Rolande, dans un camp de transition du Loiret. Il avait déjà eu à surveiller une première rafle.

Il l'avait reconnu dans la rafle suivante. Il l'avait regardé arriver, tenant Tali par la main. Ari les suivait. Il la voyait dans un mauvais état. Visiblement affamée et assoiffée, fatiguée et sale. Mais elle était toujours belle à ses yeux. Durant les premiers jours, il n'avait pas osé l'approcher. Elle restait toujours avec son frère et sa sœur. Elle ne côtoyait que rarement les autres juifs. A l'aurore du 4ème jour, il l'avait surprise dehors, avant le lever habituel. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle avait voulu lui mettre une gifle, il l'avait saisi par le bras pour la stopper. Il l'avait laissé partir, il lui avait dit d'attendre, de rester dans l'ombre. Il l'avait protégée. Elle lui avait souri, et elle était partie se recoucher, comme si de rien était.

Les 4 jours qui suivirent, elle se levait chaque matin plus tôt pour venir le voir. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, et qu'il avait envie d'elle. Ils avaient fait l'amour, contre un mur. Ils s'étaient aimés. D'un amour enflammé et fusionnel…

Lorsqu'il avait su qu'ils partaient tous, il s'était à moitié effondré. Il avait assisté à la séparation des femmes, des hommes et des enfants. Mais Tali et Ziva étaient restées ensembles… Il avait accompagné les convois jusqu'à la gare. Dans la panique générale, dans les cris, les larmes, les coups donnés aux femmes, il avait saisi Ziva par le bras. Il l'avait obligé à avancer avec lui. Au départ, elle avait suivie, en prenant sa sœur avec elle. Mais un agent les avait arrêtés. Tony avait prétexté une envie de sexe imminente, et le policier en face d'eux n'avait pas refusé. Comme quoi même les policiers français se montraient sous un jour très péjoratif… Cependant, il avait emmené Tali. Ziva avait pleuré, dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle serrait séparée de sa sœur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça, ou mourir. Tony l'avait traîné sur le quai, jusqu'au bâtiment de l'arrière. Là, il lui avait donné de l'argent. Il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle l'avait embrassé, avait accepté, lui avait offert son étoile de David. Puis, il l'avait regardé s'enfuir. Il avait su que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la voyait… Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer à un tel point qu'il en avait vomi.

Ils se sont aimés. Et il l'aime encore. Plus qu'avant, même. Il l'attend depuis 4 ans.

Il atteint le rang des jeunes femmes décédées, et resserre entre ses doigts le collier d'or que Ziva lui a donné. C'est la seule chose qu'il lui reste, avec ses souvenirs… Son cœur bat si fort qu'il a l'impression de le sentir dans sa tête. Il passe des dizaines de photo, des dizaines de prénoms différents. Il reconnaît Tali et son cœur se serre. Il arrache la photo et avale difficilement sa salive. Il le sait depuis des lustres… Il relève les yeux pour essayer de garder son calme. A sa droite, les survivants attendent, ils font les 100 pas. Certains portent encore des habits des camps, d'autres ont visiblement voulu se changer. Il s'apprête à de nouveau chercher, lorsque la couleur des yeux d'une femme attire son attention.

Elle a les cheveux bouclés, noirs comme les cendres. Elle les attache en chignon avec quelques mèches autour du visage. Cela le fait ressortir… Ses yeux sont d'un brun intense et foncé. Ils cherchent toujours des indices sur tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Elle porte une chemise blanche, et un pantalon de toile beige, déchiré à mi-cuisse.

Ses jambes semblent se dérober sous ses pieds. Tony a l'impression qu'il rêve. Il fait 2 pas vers elle. Elle relève légèrement les yeux, passe sur son visage, puis ses sourcils s'arquent et elle le fixe de nouveau, troublée. Ils s'emplissent de larmes, tout comme ceux de Tony. Elle écarte les personnes devant elle. Leurs rythmes cardiaques semblent s'accélérer considérablement. Des dizaines de visages se tournent vers eux. Ils ont l'impression que la distance qui les sépare est plus immense encore que les kilomètres qu'ils ont respectivement parcourus. Ils se rejoignent, enfin, et Tony la serre contre lui dans des applaudissements. Elle pleure, lui aussi. Elle est secouée de sanglots. Il rit. Elle le serre tellement fort qu'elle pourrait l'étouffer. Il l'arrache du sol. Elle susurre son prénom, comme pour se rassurer. Il murmure le sien, il le répète, il fourre son visage dans ses cheveux, pour s'imprégner d'elle un peu plus… Lorsque la joie fait place au calme, il la repose face à lui et prend son visage entre ses mains. Il la détaille, prend en mémoire chacun de ses traits.

**- Tu ****es ****en ****vie****… ****Tu ****es ****en ****vie****…** il répète sans cesse, comme s'il rêve.

Elle hoche la tête. Ses larmes de joie se mêlent à celle de tristesse.

**- J'ai couru, pour toi… Pour eux…**

Il hoche la tête et essuie d'un revers de pouce l'eau qui dégouline sur ses joues. Il sait que longtemps elle pleurera, mais il sera là pour les essuyer. Il sait que jamais les souvenirs d'horreur ne s'effaceront, mais ils surmonteront cette épreuve ensemble…

**- Tu ****as ****retrouvé ****quelqu****'****un****…**** ?** il demande, le visage grave.

Elle secoue la tête en avalant sa salive. Ari était mort. Tali aussi. Mais il l'avait su dès qu'ils étaient montés dans les convois…

**- Et toi… ?**

Il sourit légèrement et plaque son front contre le sien. Elle pleure. Lui aussi. Il ne peut plus s'en empêcher.

**- Je suis venu pour toi…**

Un sanglot émerge de sa gorge. Son cœur rate un battement. Une nouvelle vague de larmes empli ses yeux. Elle finit par sourire. Le premier depuis des lustres…

**- Tu… tu veux toujours m'épouser… ?**

Elle hoche la tête, mais ne peux pas répondre. Il la prend contre lui. Il l'embrasse.

Leur amour commença dans la souffrance. Mais il finira tout autrement…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
